Oscar Dressel
Oscar Dressel '''or known with his nickname '''The Ripper '''or '''Demon Slasher, is a demon hidden within the police force and the older brother of Fugo Dressel. After he was defeated by Noel and Caron, he defected to their side to take revenge on Burrows. His official demon title is Demon of Justice. Plot History Oscar was born and lived with in LaPlace with his parents and younger brother, Fugo. When he was a child, he has sickly body, spending most of his times bedridden in the hospital. Despite his condition, he was still happy with his life thanks to his family's encouraging presence. His younger brother, in particular, visited him at the hospital everyday. Oscar eventually got better and was allowed to leave the hospital. Tragically, not long afterwards, his house was burned down after it got into a crossfire caused by Burrows and Jino, which was reported as the aftermath of a fight against a demon or devil. Oscar survived the fire, but his parents were killed and his younger brother went missing. Orphaned, Oscar was neglected by his relatives who all refused to take him in until Jino came and took him to his custody. Traumatised by the incident, Oscar decided to attend police academy to become a police officer in hope of finding his missing brother and save as many people from terrors caused by demons and devils in LaPlace. During an operation to catch a demon known as Bomber who terrorised LaPlace with his bombings activities, Oscar was appointed to take the lead of the capture, cornering the Bomber. To his shock and horror, Oscar found that the Bomber was none other than his missing younger brother who became fascinated by the power of demon after the fire that burned down their home. With Fugo refusing to let go of his demonic power and surrender, Oscar determined to defeat Fugo so he can take him back to the right path. Unfortunately, Oscar and his forces were not strong enough against Fugo's power as a demon, resulting in their defeat. Oscar's determination to take back Fugo at any cost led him to request Jino to introduce him to a devil so he can make a contract and become a demon, believing that he can defeat his younger brother if he has the same demon power as him. Oscar trained his new demon power while keeping it a secret from the police force since making a contract with a devil is against the law. Oscar became strong enough that he was capable of entering the state of Fallen Down at any time by his own will. His records in stopping and capturing demons and devils earned him the title of Demon Slasher or the Ripper. Season 4 Oscar was tasked by Jino to apprehend Fugo at the Abandoned Steelworks, finally arresting his younger brother. However, Oscar then asked Jino in private what really happened because Fugo was already defeated by the time the police arrived. Hearing that Noel and Caron were the ones responsible in defeating Fugo along with stealing Oscar's chance to take back his brother, Oscar decided to investigate Noel and Caron to defeat them. Pinpointing Noel and Caron's hiding place, Oscar led a force to ambush their hideout, but the two of them successfully escaped. Oscar followed their trails alone so he can fight them using his demon power without being seen by anyone else, injuring Caron in the process. Oscar blamed Noel and Caron for his younger brother's fall, refusing to listen that Burrows was the one who was truly responsible. He questioned Noel if she has the resolve to throw everything else away for the sake of her revenge just like he did for the sake of his justice so he can take back his younger brother, but to his disappointment, Noel was unable to answer, belittling the fact that Fugo was defeated by someone with little resolve compared to him. Oscar enter the state of Fallen Down, cornering Noel and Caron who were forced to escape. Oscar immediately sent out another team to search for them, finding them at the station. After his subordinates were defeated, Oscar once again face Noel and Caron on train. Noel and Caron's teamwork managed to corner Oscar, and he became severely wounded after his head got hit by the tunnel when he failed to notice it as he was too preoccupied in fighting Caron. Refusing to admit defeat, Oscar decided to blow up the whole train together with them, but Noel used her Mortal Linker to stop Oscar's movement until they reached the last stop. By this time, Oscar didn't have any power left to fight and finally gave up, accepting to be killed. To his surprise, Noel and Caron instead offered him a chance to work together with them to get revenge against Burrows, whom Oscar actually already has suspicion of, but was too blinded by his anger at Noel and Caron and turn blind eye at the Mayor. Oscar seemed ready to take Noel's offer, but he was struck down by Caesar, worsening his injuries. After Caron was captured by Caesar and Jillian, Oscar gave Noel a map and key to Fugo's prison cell, suggesting that she ask for his help to rescue Caron. Afterwards, he was taken to the hospital and stayed there until his injuries were healed.Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters